


Things to keep me busy 2: Electric Boogaloo

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: To keep me busy [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cryptidformer Cyclonus, Gen, Me at myself: you're literally grey-A why are you like this, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, also me: :), grey-ace reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: I'm at writer's block station and I want back on the ride again.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Reader, Thundercracker/reader, Trailcutter/Reader
Series: To keep me busy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197820
Kudos: 21





	1. Thundercracker

**Author's Note:**

> This is more my experience as a grey-Ace, and I know it's not like everybody elses'. Sorry if this doesn't make a lot of sense.

It's little things like this that make your spark ache. 

The good kind of ache, where it makes your chassis warm and spark want to burst out. But you don't think you're quite there yet with Thundercracker, but with the way he looks at you sometimes…  
Brushing off your thoughts, you lick a stripe up his valve and press a kiss to his node; flicking your optics up to see him arch into your intake. Thundercrackers' optics are wide, derma parted and a soft moan ringing out as his tights press to the sides of your helm. He looks at you so lovingly when you start to suck, as if you were giving him the greatest gift and it hurt your spark to think that. You wish you could give him more, but war was war and for right now, until either he was called upon or you were, you would give him everything you had.   
Thrusting your glossa back into his valve, Thundercracker released another moan and you feel his servo reach to cradle your helm, pressing you more insistently to him. 

He's adorable, all wide opticed and biting his lower derma to keep himself quiet. You would want him moaning out loud, but what you wanted right now wasn't important. You wanted to make him overload as much as you could before you were called back to work. Before inevitable Starscream or Skywarp came looking him. 

Tightening your grip on his thighs, you swirl your glossa and never look away as you quicken your pace. It has Thundercracker griping you harshly, the servo not on your helm fisting the sheets of your berth as he releases more sweet noises that he couldn't cover fast enough. You can feel the heat of his thrusters trying to come online on your back-plates, but you ignore it as you start to press his thighs to his chassis. Thundercracker winces a bit, uncomfortable, but it quickly changes as you add a digit, then another, thrusting in time with your glossa.   
He really is beautiful like this, splayed out for you, face slack with pleasure and optics going unfocused. It makes you pick up the pace unprompted, wanting the mech below you to come undone completely until he forgets to silence himself and you can hear those moans unmuffled. 

"Please, I-" Thundercracker starts, biting his bottom derma again as he arches further into your touch. "Please." He gasps, hips bucking. 

Who are you to deny him, the mech you loved, what he earnestly wanted? Needed, even. You press on, watching as he opens his intake, optics wide as he overloads. His fans are loud, trying to cool his frame down as you slowly lower his legs and crawl up to press a wet kiss to his derma. "I- You…" Thundercracker tries to say, but you quiet him with another kiss and rest you helm on his chassis. "It's fine. I'm happy to just watch you." You say, trailing your wet digits over chassis lazily.   
He tries to say something else, but you can already feel his frame start to slip into recharge. Softly laughing, you lean up to press a few more kisses to the underside of his jaw. "Watching you is enough for me, sweetspark." You murmur, and you feel his engine purr as he tucks all the closer to you.

Smiling to yourself, you offline your optics and drift to recharge with him.


	2. Cryptidformer Cyclonus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sorta sequel to the first cryptidformer Cyclonus fic. 
> 
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981634

When you had gotten Charles back, you really did think it would have been the end of actually getting to see Cyclonus skittering around the house at night.

Or at least he wouldn't make your heart jump into your throat whenever you saw him at the end of a hallway, but life was always full of surprises.  
Surprises that had many legs and eyes that could see straight into your soul, if given the chance. 

But you should have known better, to be honest. Because you suppose since you didn't freak out and instantly leave when you first saw/met him, Cyclonus took that as a thumbs up, and had extended something of an olive branch in the morning.  
It was a small thing, but it still caught you off guard even if it wasn't bad at all.  
The table was set, silverware neatly lined up by the side of your plate, and the smell of something sweet was cooking in the kitchen. Even the smell of it had your mouth watering, so you knew it had to be good. That was, until your sleepy mind had caught up with your instincts and remembered; you didn't have a roommate. 

Well, you did, but you didn't know if he knew how to use the oven or not.

Stress slowly creeping into your still sleep-ridden body, you wrap a hand around the doorway and peek in.  
And sure enough, Cyclonus was there in all his centipede-esqu glory, long body out of place in the smallish kitchen but it didn't seem to bother him any as he opened the oven to retrieve the bacon from inside.  
The heat of it didn't seem to hurt him, as he had grabbed the tray with his bare hands, but it still made you wince as he set it down on top of the stove to let it cool off.  
"Good morning." The sound of his voice makes you jolt from where you stood, as he turned his head to look at you with those red eyes.  
And in the daylight, you could finally get a good enough look at him.  
Cyclonus was lean, body still built in a way, with black lines on his chest and arms. It almost looked like the segments you'd find on a common centipede, no surprise there, along with mandible-like pinchers protruding out from the sides of his face. He was several shades of purple, making his red eyes all the more catching, much like the white horns that sat on his head.

But as you give him a good once over, you slowly greet him back before going back to the dining room. 

Ok, breath in, and out.

Sinking down into your chair and breathing out a sigh, you run a hand through your bed head and place your hands in your lap. So you weren't dreaming last night, you're living with a giant centipede, and said centipede is now making you breakfast. You think. For all you know, this plate could be his.  
But as soon as the thought crosses your mind, Cyclonus comes skittering out with a plate of bacon in one hand, and waffles in the other. And eggs and two cups of coffee in the extra pair of arms and hands underneath the original set. How did you miss the fact that he had four arms? Biting your lips as he sets everything down, you decide to break the ice.  
"Thank you for the food." You say, voice light. 

Cyclonus' face briefly lights up, a quick thing that made you believe it hadn't happened at all. "You're welcome." He murmurs back, before setting the food down and bringing the cup of coffee to his lips. He handed you yours without looking, and you manage to steady your hands to grab it and took a sip as well.  
It's sweet, almost too sweet, but you drink it down anyways as the centi-man places munches his way through a few slices of bacon.  
Your breakfast continues in silence, thankfully not the stifling kind, but you can still feel his eyes on you. It makes you pale a bit under the heaviness of his gaze.  
But after a few seconds he breaks away from looking at you and you let out a small breath.  
Cyclonus was naturally intimidating given his size, but since he had yet to lash out at you and might like his coffee a bit too sweet, he poses no threat. Yet. Maybe not ever. 

But then why did the others barely live here, and it's a stupid enough question on your part for you to almost facepalm. 

'He's a giant centipede.' you think to yourself. 'If I wasn't so used to rolling with the punches, I'd be running outta here too.' 

It's a sad thought, seeing as Cyclonus was coiled around himself, trying to make himself as un-intimidating as possible, but it's a thought all the same. After getting a waffle and some bacon for yourself, you flash him a smile. "So, what's the occasion?" You joke, raising a brow.  
Cyclonus gives you a look, eyes flashing to the table before looking back at you.  
"An apology. For taking 'Charles'. I was unaware that he was something of importance to you." Cyclonus said, voice seeming overlapped with another, an echo.  
Oh. You flush at that, looking away from him as you took a piece of bacon into your mouth. "While I think a full breakfast is a little much, thank you." You said as you finish chewing and took another sip of coffee. Cyclonus makes a noise of confirmation, and the two of you eat in silence once more.  
'This is the most akward breakfast I've ever been apart of.' you think as you quickly finish up and get out of your chair. "I'll see you after work." You quickly say, picking up your dishes and going to the kitchen. "Thank you again, even if it wasn't needed." And with that, you hurry up to your room and get dressed.

And the most akward person in the world goes to: You. Everybody clap now.

Internally groaning, you wave at him and quickly disappear into your room. You think you hear Cyclonus give a sigh, but it's so quiet you can brush it off. Biting back the guilt you feel at brushing him off so quickly and peel back your pj's.  
You'd make it up to him after work.

+++++++++++

Ok. Ice cream, check. Cookies, check. Your herbal tea that's been going missing that you're sure Cyclonus has been drinking, checkity check. 

You him to yourself as you grab the chow mein you like from the top shelf, determined expression on your face. Yeah, you knew it was bad for you to consume so much of it, but where else were you going to get this type of burn? Placing it in the cart, you roll your way to the milk aisle and hum a bit.  
So, while you're not good at people talk, seeing as you've been a close hermit ever since you left home, you'd hope Cyclonus would see that you didn't hate him nor fear him. Well, kinda fear and kinda curious….and something else you didn't want to examine too closely.  
Biting the inside of your mouth, you look down and smile. 

Maybe it was because of your fascination with Mothman in your teenage years, but that wasn't it because you still wanted to tap that mothy ass. 

Crossing that off, you figured it was to blame with that fish man movie and Abe sapian. Or the fact that you were into the strange and unknown. But Cyclonus wasn't that strange, given you'd seen weirder things on the internet that didn't compare to him, and you'd definitely like to make that unknown, known.  
Snorting at the thought, you grabbed a jug of milk, some coffee creamer and made your way to the front.  
For right now, you'd just try to fix the sorta mess up you made in the morning and hope for the best. 

++++++++++

Cyclonus is in the living room, book in hand, when you come in with the groceries, only tilting his head up to give you a flash of a smile before going back to his reading.

"Welcome back." Cyclonus greets, shutting the book and giving you his full attention. 

You nod, giving your own greeting and making a beeline for the kitchen. You can hear him softly skittering in your direction, as he poked his head in the room. Taking in a breath, you giving him a sheepish smile as you set the groceries on the kitchen island. "Sorry about this morning, Cyclonus." You say, looking back down when you catch sight of the frown on his lips. He's quiet for a moment, tilting his head as if confused as to why you were apologising.  
But before you could explain yourself, Cyclonus' eyes widen and he sighs.  
"It's quite alright, I'm used to others making themselves scarce after they see me. Or tiptoeing. It's nothing, so you don't need to apologise to me." He says, but you can tell he appreciated it just a tiny bit.  
"Yeah, but I still feel bad about it." You reply, pulling out a tub of ice cream for him to view.  
Its instantaneous, seeing as Cyclonus instantly eyeballed it. You swallow back a laugh, and push it towards him. The Centi-man lights up, back straighter as he slowly reaches out for it. "Thank you." He murmurs, but how the way his face is lighter speaks for itself. "I'm glad you like it, seeing as I didn't know what flavor you had, so I just chose the one I liked." You said, before going to put up the rest of what you bought. 

Cyclonus is quiet as you do so, but he gives you a smile before setting the ice cream down and helping you.

The two of you work in compatible silence, until the Centi-man places his hand on your shoulder. "If that's all done, what would you like for lunch?"  
You give him a smile of your own. 

"Surprise me."


	3. Trailcutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best boy, in my opinion.
> 
> (Sorry its so short ;;)

Imagining being anywhere else had left your thoughts long ago.

Only the occasional ping of warm metal, the tightening of servos on the back of your helm; the tell-tale quiver of valve lips as you grazed your fangs over them. A whimper, only barely caught, got your attention and had you spare a glance at the bright orange visor. The mech above you was beautiful in every sense of the word. With the way his intake opened in a gasp, derma wet. How his thighs cradled your face-plates just right, the taste of him on your glossa…

Trailcutter gasps your name out above you, servo detaching itself from your helm to cover his mouth. That got him a soft nip to his valve lips, a move that made him in return buck his hips towards your mouth.

:Teebs.: It was a warning as much as a curse.

Trailcutter groaned listlessly, fluid trailing from the edge of his derma as the servo once covering his mouth flew back to grasp as the wall behind him. “Wh-What if someone catches us?” he manages to get out. He lets out a startled moan in the next second as he feels a glossa circle around his anterior node; before pressing their derma and sucking.

The reaction was instant, as transfluid spilled past Trailcutter’s valve lips and onto your lower mouth, chassis and floor below. Smirking up at him as he whines, you lick one more stripe through his valve, giving a quick nip to one of his thighs before smiling up at him. 

“Then I guess they’re gonna get one Pit of a show, huh?” You reply, before leaning your helm back between shaking thighs once more, smirk growing as you felt servos fly to the back of your helm and a valve began to jerk into your intake once more.


End file.
